


A Drunk Kiss Still Means Something

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, WARNING: drinking, also breaking the fourth wall on that white streak in astra's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex was out partying and Astra drops in to take her home. Their first kiss and the aftermath: Astra isn't going to let Alex run away from her feelings.





	A Drunk Kiss Still Means Something

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need a sequel for this one too... :/ 
> 
> My last fic for pre-gaming for General Danvers Week!
> 
> Also: I have no idea what Vasquez and Alex were partying for. Maybe her willingness to even come to a gay club?

Vasquez and her partner were out dancing while Alex was at the bar for another shot. She threw back the liquor and remembered a time when she could outdrink anyone.

 _Good times,_ she thought as she grimaced at the taste of the shot.

Her coworker came over and knocked into her on accident. "Sorry," Vasquez laughed. Alex watched, envious, as her partner put an arm around her to steady her. _What was her name again?_

"She's clumsy when she's drunk." Whats-her-name explained loudly over the music.

They all bought another shot and suddenly Alex didn't feel so nostalgic. She knew she was nearing her limit for the night. She ordered a water that she downed in two gulps before pulling Vasquez back to the dance floor.

They were a giggling mess, dancing to the loud, pounding music and flashing lights. Alex would be lying if she said her eyes hadn't lingered on how the two danced erotically against each other.

It was so… gay.

_As though they weren't at a gay bar._

Alex hadn't exactly accepted her sexuality yet though. She knew there was a breakthrough coming, especially as she ogled the two women grinding.

Last call was yelled and at 2 am, the club began to shut down. Had it been a weekend, they probably would've partied all night.

Vasquez and her partner called an uber for themselves. "What about you, Danvers?"

"Oh, uh…" Alex tried to open her phone, but it took a couple tries. She noticed she had some unread texts from Kara. "I'll get a ride from my sister."

But then Astra descended from the sky instead, "Actually, I will be taking you home, Brave One."

"Hot," Muttered Vasquez's partner.

Alex balked while Vasquez and Astra looked at her with confusion. Luckily their uber pulled up, defusing the situation. Alex hugged them both goodbye and struggled to stand upright without her coworker's support. Until the Kryptonian stepped to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"You humans are strange," Astra said, "You poison yourself for fun."

She laughed. "It's more fun than it sounds." Then she looked up at the older woman. She struggled to keep both eyes open as she tried to focus on her with the amount of alcohol rushing through her blood. "Wait, so how-"

The alien raised an eyebrow at Alex's strange behavior, but waited patiently for her to finish her question.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Kara was worried for you, so I suggested I would find you while she prepared an important dinner for the small Cat." Astra smirked.

Alex's brain went into overdrive (both at the implication and that damn look on her face), "So she and Cat _are_ dating?"

Astra chose not to answer, picking up the human instead. "Who knows." Then they took off into the air. Alex's arms wound around the Kryptonian's neck.

The cool air felt good against her flushed face. She knew she was pretty heavily intoxicated, but she couldn't stop thinking about how absolutely gorgeous Astra was. She was so caught up in romantic thoughts of the moonlight and how the silver clip-on extension in her hair looked dazzling from this angle that she didn't even notice they had landed on her apartment balcony.

"Alexandra?" Astra felt the human cling tighter to her. She assumed Alex wasn't ready to be put down yet, so she held her with one hand and opened the door. Even in her dark apartment, the short haired woman didn't seem to want to stand. She carried her even as she turned on the light switch for the living room, but that snapped Alex out of her trance.

Alex nervously smiled, "Thanks for the lift."

The Kryptonian gently set her down, making sure to keep a hand on her hip. Not that it mattered since Alex still had her arms wrapped around her neck. So the move ended with them in an intimate hug.

"Does drinking always make you so affectionate?"

Alex shrugged, nuzzling her head into Astra's collarbone. "Mostly, yeah."

"Interesting…" She carefully placed a kiss to the top of her head, hoping (for the most part) it would go undetected.

"Will you, uh, spend the night?"

"I suppose I have to if Kara is… entertaining a guest."

"Gross!" Alex giggled. The alien felt proud of her joke as she held her tighter. Eventually the smaller woman stopped laughing and sighed. Her hot breath soaked into her shirt and Astra had to repress a shiver at the feeling.

The sounds of the city filled the quiet apartment.

A few minutes passed, "Are we going to hug all night?"

"Hopefully," _Horizontal hugging too maybe,_ that thought bolted Alex out of her stupor. She finally released Astra and tucked her hair behind her ears in a nervous habit, "Sorry." She said shyly.

The alien wondered if keeping one eye more open than the other was normal for humans when they were intoxicated. "It's alright." She promised.

Alex nodded, wetting her dry lips. "Wanna… watch a movie?"

Despite the late hour, or early maybe, she agreed. "That would be ideal."

The two settled onto Alex's couch after she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Alex sat much closer than normal; to the point where she threw an arm over the back of the couch so that she could press the side of her body to Astra's.

It took drunk Alex a couple seconds to realize the TV wasn't going to turn on by itself. She laughed at herself, reaching for the remote and situating back into Astra's side.

"What do you wanna watch, babe?"

The Kryptonian was surprised by the petname. "I-I'm not sure. Perhaps the cartoon about the family that runs a hamburger restaurant?"

Alex shrugged, "Not the most romantic, but okay."

"Romantic?"

Astra bit her lip as Alex turned red and heard her heartrate increase. "Just, just ignore me."

"I will not."

Alex sighed, putting the remote down once the TV show started. She somehow snuggled closer to Astra and even reached over to place a hand on her leg.

The older woman noticed Alex wasn't even watching the show- she hadn't heard one laugh from the agent. She turned to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep, but wasn't expecting her face to be so close.

"A-Alex?"

She brought a hand up to brush down Astra's cheek, like the Kryptonian had done when they first met. "So beautiful…"

Alex was nervous but inebriated. Her ears rang loudly as she kissed Astra's cheek first. Even though she knew the other had superspeed, she didn't wanna force anything on her.

"Can I kiss you?" Alex whispered against her cheek.

Astra gave a slight nod and moved her head so their lips were _almost_ touching. She left space so that it would be up to Alex whether they kissed or not.

When Alex finally leaned in, sparks flew. Their lips moved in sync, with Alex's hand on her cheek and Astra's hand on her thigh.

The human parted for air, resting her forehead against Astra's. "Wow." She breathed, then she ducked her head to kiss her again and again.

Astra sighed into a rather deep kiss. She had done her fair share of research in the form of romantic comedies when she discovered her feelings for the woman. She had been prepared to one day deliver a heartwarming speech about her love and her hopes for the future, their song quietly playing in the background. Instead, Alex had broken the armistice and she was infinitely happier with this outcome.

Alex pulled away to kiss her neck, making her gasp. "I've always thought you were so hot. And I'm not talking about your body temperature."

Astra squeezed the other woman's thigh gently. "And you've never told me?"

"How was I supposed to?" Alex kissed her cheek again, "'Hey, General! I know you're Kara's aunt and we used to hate each other but whatever, let's go out." She sighed and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder.

The alien nuzzled her face into the top of Alex's head. "Well I recall you telling me there was nothing between us."

Alex snorted, "Cause I used to think I was straight."

"On Krypton, we never labeled love like humans."

Alex nodded her head in acknowledgement, but she closed her eyes and it was the wrong move. "Oh wow, the room is spinning."

And then came the least fun part about being wasted: trying to sober up. She didn't know whether to keep her eyes open or closed, either option made her feel like she was going to pass out. Absentmindedly, she had taken Astra's hand, after smacking the older woman in the head as she tried to move her arm from around the back of the couch.

Alex rubbed her thumb over the back of Astra's hand as they sat and listened to the TV. She tried to remember to drink water, but eventually exhaustion overwhelmed her.

She slumped against Astra suddenly and the Kryptonian was perplexed. "How and why does she find this amusing or helpful?"

Astra picked her up and carried her to bed. She considered leaving for the briefest of seconds before settling into bed as well. She wasn't going to get much sleep, since the sun would be rising soon. But she also found she didn't really need the rest. She felt… giddy that Alex had kissed her. The excitement of the kiss was more fueling than the yellow sun's rays.

For someone who had never experienced reciprocated love, it was _indescribable_. Her marriage to Non had been arranged and nothing more than a business deal, a play to gain more power in Krypton's politics. Then she had been too focused on missions to even give romance a thought.

She turned her head to look at the short haired woman. "Good night, Brave One." Despite the abundance of energy, she fell asleep easily.

* * *

It was around 9 am when Astra finally woke Alex.

"Alexandra." She gently poked the human on her side, smirking when she spasmed. "J'onn said to warn you there is an important reconnaissance operation you will be completing tonight."

Alex whined into her pillow. "I'm off today." The room was still spinning like last night and _god damn_ this cottonmouth.

"Yes well, he heard you partied last night." The Kryptonian didn't know what importance that held to the Martian but clearly assigning her to a mission was some punishment.

"That fucker." Alex dared to crack an eye open. Her brain hurt as she fumbled for her phone to check the time- damn she had only slept a couple hours. She sighed and tried to sit up, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Apparently this was a better position because her hangover felt a little better.

Until she noticed her lack of clothing… And then realized Astra was in her bed…

"Wait, what the fuck?" She put a hand to her head to try to remember last night. She remembered that last shot with Vasquez and Astra flying her home and them cuddling on the couch, but- "Holy shit, did we have sex?"

Astra shook her head, even though Alex had her (glorious, almost bare) back to her. "No, we kissed."

Alex was both relieved and disappointed. Then the memories of making out on her couch came flooding back, and Alex felt like screaming. Still, she didn't want to deal with _that_ yet- and she was pretty confused about the clothing situation. "Then why the hell are my clothes off?"

"You awoke about three hours ago, stripped to your underwear, and quite literally fell back into bed." Astra laughed. She had woken up to Alex sprawled across the bed using her as a pillow with her legs dangling off the bed.

Alex blushed because that sounded exactly like something she would do. She tried to stand, but her pulse hammered in her head. So instead she shifted her pillow and leaned against the headboard, resigned to feel like shit for a little longer.

She finally dared to look at Astra and was only mildly surprised to see her smirking back. Alex's cheeks burned. "Um," She cleared her throat, "Sorry for kissing you." She hadn't wanted to reveal her feelings at all, but now that they were out in the open… Well, she actually felt _scared._

Astra cocked her head to the side in question, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Cause I was drunk," Alex tried to play it off and blame the alcohol, but one look at Astra and she knew the other woman wasn't going to buy it. "I, uh. It didn't mean- I mean, I was just lonely."

The lie stung them both.

Luckily, Astra had heard the palpitations of Alex's heart. That slight change in rhythm would've made a lie detector go off. She wondered why Alex would be trying to lie to her. Clearly, the woman suffered more self-esteem problems than she had originally thought…

"Are you lying because you think I don't reciprocate your feelings?" She asked, blunt as ever.

Alex gasped and sat up- way too fast she realized as she winced in pain. "W-what?"

Astra reached over to cup Alex's face in her hand. "I believe you heard me, so I don't have to repeat myself."

The agent closed her eyes, "But, I-" She sighed.

"Do you not desire me?" She kissed Alex's shoulder, hiding her smirk as the human's heartrate spiked.

"Astra…"

The Kryptonian kissed her shoulder again, and then her jaw, and then her cheek… She tucked short hair behind her ear and leaned close. "Are you sure you didn't mean what you said last night?"

Then Astra moved closer. Her lips were a breath away from Alex's. She watched brown eyes close and Alex leaned in. But Astra wanted to prove a point, so she moved back just to tease her. She was still _close_. Just barely out of reach. Alex tried to kiss her again. Astra teasingly evaded her, smirking.

Alex growled and pushed forward and Astra finally allowed it.

Alex's hands tangled in Astra's curly hair. The General leaned on one hand and pushed her back so she was resting comfortably against the headboard again. Once the urgency died, Alex sighed happily into the kiss.

They made out lazily, enjoying the feel of each other after what felt like years of pining (when in reality it had only been a couple months).

Astra broke away and grinned. Her steely gray eyes searched Alex's. Her chest warmed at the sight of so much love in her look.

To both their surprise, Alex's eyes went misty. She was overwhelmed at the _monumental_ feeling of their kiss. She smiled at Astra all the same.

"Do not cry, Brave One."

She shook her head, "I'm just happy."

Astra kissed her forehead. "As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> "Green Light" by Lorde is the anthem for this fic. bless.


End file.
